the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Series: 13 Reasons Why
is the eighth season of the Secrets Series. Hosts Players Students Staff Others Map: Timeline: 'Monday, November 6th-' *Ms. DaSilva announced that today will be Clubs Day! Everyone can sign up for clubs at lunch. *As everyone arrives at school, Nathaniel and Polo head to their lockers and grab their books. Zoe soaks up some sun, as Devon joins her. *Eunji finishes up her homework, as her girlfriend Molly joins her. They talk about the events over the past week, Eunji expressing how the past week has started getting to her. Molly comforts her. *Cordy scares Loreana by staring at her. *Nigel introduces himself to Amanda, as an intoxicated Paige walks over and offers them booze. *Paige goes over and steals Devon’s attention. Devon gives her a CD. *Cordy finds Zak, as they begin going over plans for this years campaign. *Polo goes to English class, and accidently falls asleep! Nikola wakes him up, and they briefly chit chat. *Gardner goes and finds Landon! Landon pulls him into a frat-boy hug and tells Gardner how he’s been training for hockey season. *Nathaniel goes to class as well! He sees Ana, who can’t seem to remember his name. *Paige goes back to Nigel, who’s now with Zoe! Nigel warms up to Zoe, as the 3 of them each take a shot at 8am. Nigel then turns, and throws up onto the ground. Was he already intoxicated…? *Amanda trips and falls in the hallway, as Norman runs over and helps her up. *After Nathaniel corrects Ana for calling him the wrong name, they have a quick chat about Ana’s job as the leader of Stratford’s suicide awareness program. *The bells rings for class! Everyone but Paige and Veronica go to class. *Lunch time begins! Everyone heads to the cafeteria for clubs day! *Gardner sits with Landon and the hockey team. *Nathaniel goes over to the Chess Club! Roma greets him, and hands him a form. They chat for a bit. *Amanda goes over to the Band Club! Rian greets her, and hands her a form. *Polo goes over to the Debate Team! Colette greets him, and hands him a form. *Paige begins talking to a teacher, before realizing she's just talking to a wall near the debate team booth. Colette sees this and laughs. *Tiffany joins Nigel and Zoe at a table. Her eyes are bloodshot. *Paige and Veronica both go to the Photography Club! Alexandra side eyes Paige, as she hands Veronica a form! *Molly and Eunji go to the Choir Club! Alice greets them, and hands them a form. *Paige, Tiffany, and Nigel all leave the cafeteria. Nigel and Tiffany move rather slow. *The bell rings for class! Gardner at the last minute decides to sign up for the Tech Club. Beck gives him a form, telling him to fill it out quick. *Everyone but Paige, Tiffany, Nigel, Devon, and another girl named Raven, go to class! *As the day comes to a close, everyone having a good day, everyone begins packing up their things to go home, as the P.A rings, one last time, for the afternoon announcements... ''"Hi, it’s Jenna. If you’re listening to this, well, then it’s already too late for me. I’m dead. There’s nothing else to say about that." '' *Everyone sits there in complete silence, not knowing what to do, or what is happening, as the final bell for the day rings, and school is dismissed. Category:Seasons Category:Secret Series